UnBreak My Heart
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: Kagome thinks of how Inuyasha was with Kikyo as she stays at home. But did he really choose Kikyo? OneShot. Songfic. Complete. I don't own anything! Please R


Un-Break My Heart

Kagome stood on her balcony as she sun sat, setting the sky ablaze with fiery red and orange. A gentle breeze was blowing, whispering through her midnight colored hair. Her chocolate brown eyes had the sunlight reflecting in them. The image of the sun began to grow blurry as her eyes filled up with tears as the sickening images came back to her mind over and over again. She couldn't bear to think about it anymore, but the pain wouldn't go away.

'Why?' She desperately wanted to know. She searched the depths of her soul, pleading for an answer or explanation. Inuyasha's actions were more of the same things that he had done in the past. But for some reason, it hurt worse this time. 'How could he just go after her again? Can't he see how I feel about him?' She took in a deep, shaky breath, watching as the sky darkened. 'I guess he can't.'

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Come back and bring back my smile

Come and take these tears away

I need your arms to hold me now

The nights are so unkind

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

'What about Sango and Miroku? I know they saw how I felt about him. And I can still remember the look on their faces when I ran past them into the well, without so much as a goodbye or an I'll be back.' Kagome's shoulders shook as sobs wracked her body. She had been so un-caring then. She had just wanted to get away, to get home and be in the comfort of her bed and cry it all out. And it looked as if she still had a lot more crying and suffering left to do.

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Undo this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked out of my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Un-break my heart

My heart

Kagome cried even harder as the image of Inuyasha with Kikyo appeared in her head once again, like it had been doing for the past couple of days. She remembered the night with perfect clarity. She remembered Miroku telling her that Inuyasha had once again gone off. She chased after him; going the direction that Miroku had shown her. When she arrived at the clearing, she felt her heart rip into two separate pieces.

She had never felt so hurt in her entire life. Sure, he had gone off to Kikyo plenty of other times before. But this time was almost unforgivable. Inuyasha had embraced the dead priestess tightly in his strong, warm arms. And Kikyo had tilted her head up ever so slightly and placed a kiss on his lips. That was when Kagome had run. She had simply turned and bolted off without so much as another thought or even a shout of 'sit boy' to Inuyasha.

She had had enough of it. He was breaking her heart and he didn't even know it. Or did he? Did he know and not care?

Take back that sad word good-bye

Bring back the joy to my life

Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away

I can't forget the day you left

Time is so unkind

And life is so cruel without you beside me

What if he did know that he was shredding her heart into many pieces every time she remembered that sad day? If he were doing it all intentionally, Kagome would just curl up and die. That's all. She would simply die. Without him there, she felt like nothing. She was so used to having him yell at her every time the group left her behind. And she was so used to packing him lots of ramen in her large yellow backpack.

And now that he had broken her heart once again, she was not planning on going back, which tore her apart even more since she wouldn't be able to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kaede again. And since Kaede was growing older and older, Kagome probably wouldn't be able to see her before she passed away.

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Undo this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked out of my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Un-break my heart

My heart

And what about the jewel shards? Kagome still had two of them with her, but she was not going back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha would have to come and get them if he wanted them so bad. Then he would most likely become full demon and slaughter many innocent people, including Miroku and Sango. But who knew?

At this point, Kagome did not care at all. She did not care about what happened to the jewel and she did not care what happened to her. She did not even care about what happened to Inuyasha.

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

More tears made their salty way down her cheeks as Kagome continued to cry in misery and self-pity. She collapsed to her knees and gazed up toward the sky, which was almost completely dark and almost covered with silver, sparkling stars. 'Why did you do it, Inuyasha?' She wondered pitifully as she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. She placed her head in her arms and cried, her shoulder shaking with every hiccuping sob.

"Kagome?" Whispered an extremely familiar voice. "Kagome, please don't cry."

Kagome jerked her head up and seen Inuyasha on the rooftop, peering down at her sympathetically with his large golden eyes. "What do _you _want?" She demanded as disgustedly as she could manage.

Inuyasha winced at the hatred and malice in her voice. "Kagome, don't be that way." He leapt off of the rooftop and landed swiftly in front of her. "I came to tell you that it's over..."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She choked back a sob as more tears fell from her eyes. So it was true. It _was _over.

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Undo this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked out of my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many, many nights

Un-break my

"I-I knew it..." Kagome murmured softly.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked at her barely audible sentence. "You knew already? Who told you?"

"Nobody told me!" She shouted. "I figured it out for myself."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?" Inuyasha asked, getting closer to her. "Because I'm talking about it being over with Kikyo."

"Of course we're talking about the same---what?" Kagome stared at him for a moment, totally baffled. "What did you say?"

"I said that it's over with me and Kikyo." Inuyasha repeated. "I went to say goodbye to her. She passed on already."

Kagome nearly jumped for joy. What she did, however, was fling her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you come to tell me sooner?" She instantly regretted asking because she should have known already. He had to get over the fact that Kikyo wasn't among the world of the living anymore. "Never mind." She said quickly.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Kagome. If I knew it was going to hurt you this bad."

Kagome didn't care if he had hurt her and it was all a big misunderstanding! She was so glad that he was there, hugging her again. She didn't care about anything else. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

"Already?" Inuyasha pulled back away from her and gazed down at her with his golden eyes.

Kagome smiled and leaned up and kissed him gently before pulling back and heading inside her house to get her things together, like she always did before taking off to the Feudal Era. "Yep. We have jewel shards to collect, remember?"

Un-break my heart

Come back and say you love me

Un-break my heart

Sweet darlin'

Without you I just can't go on

Can't go on 

Author: Jessie Lynn

Story: Un-break My Heart (And so is the song)

Singer: Toni Braxton (not me, I don't own anything except for my part of the story)


End file.
